Shoreline Seal
by Wolfie-chan24
Summary: A story about a Selkie, Selkies are seals that if they get stuck on land, the loose their skin become maidens and are stuck on the shore forever


Shoreline Seal

**Chapter 1- Welcome to the shore**

Brandon looked up at the orange sky as the sun almost disappeared completely behind the sea. His shift was almost over and his nose was thoroughly sunburned. 'I never I should've listened to my mom…' He thought about just the 12 hours ago that his mother threw a bottle of sun tan lotion at him. "No Ma!! I won't need it! There's no sun!" He had told her and threw it next to the door. Mothers knew everything, if anyone had a doubt, they were horribly wrong. As he thought about his nightly schedule, which consisted of hanging out with his friends at the place they always did, getting the same exact drinks (his happened the be a large Sprite with Coke and lemonade mixed in) and talking about the same exact things. He didn't mind talking about how hot this chick looked on the cover of Sports illustrated or how their teacher, Mrs. Greyson was a bitch, but everyone once and awhile you need something new. Something exciting. And to be perfectly honest, Brandon was almost completely sure it would just be the same night, doing the same things.  
By the time he was done thinking about his social schedule, it had gotten dark and all the beach goers with their seventeenth tan of the summer had gone home to rub aloe on their backs and curse the fact they had slept for too long. He jumped off the lifeguard stand and dove into the darkened water for the last time of the day. As his body hit the salty water he smiled.  
Someone doing this every single day may get tired of the water, but Brandon never could. He loved the feel of the strong current push against him as he swam his way out to the buoy. There was so much that the water could hide, or show him. He believed it had a soul, a personality just like any other living thing. It had emotions and bad days, annoyances, and sometimes it even talked to those who were quiet enough to hear it.  
His hand touched the red and white buoy about 10 feet out. He turned over in the water and shredded through it as if he were in a race against the current. As if helping him along, the current picked him up and washed him close to the shore, where he very smoothly ran out and gave a little hair flip, water flipping onto his already wet back. He gave a little smile and did it again, just for the hell of it. He loved doing that because it looked so sexy. He only did it when no one was around which was the ironic thing. He ran up to the lifeguard post and gave one final look to the see, grabbing his towel. His eyes stopped, fixated on something that started to move on the shoreline.  
Was it seal?  
Wait…seals don't have legs…  
They don't have long flowing silvery hair either…  
'Holy Fuck It's a girl!!' He thought than sprinted to the shoreline, where the apparent girl-seal stood. Brandon stared in awe at the back of this girl, what looked like a light shone around her, it reflected nicely off her wavy silver-purple hair that went down to her knees. "A-ah…Excuse me! Miss are you okay?" He asked nervously, still trying to get out of the stupor her beauty made her fall into. At the question, the girl jumped and turned around. Brandon froze again, this time he almost fell over. She was…the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her eyes poured into his soul, the greenish blue tint reminded him of the sea, the true heart of the sea. Tears graced those aqua eyes and poured down her perfect cheeks. It was also the saddest thing he had ever seen…was she…a child of the sea? It seemed she had come from the deepest reaches of the ocean. He stared at her face, she was defiantly his age, maybe younger. He watched the tears pour from those pathetically beautiful eyes, down her round cheeks and onto her bare shoulder. It was then it was painfully clear she was naked. He felt his cheeks burst red as he looked away. "U-u-uhm, I-i-I, here!!" He said, without looking at her, he wrapped his towel around her and looked at her once again, his cheeks burning red. "Y-y-you were naked and I, uhm…im sorry." He said awkwardly. But, than again, what did you say to the most beautiful girl you had ever seen in your life that was naked? As he was desperatly scrambling for something to say she suddenly hugged him, well practically fell on him. She was crying harder now, but it was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Home…I wanna go home…" She whispered than passed out, completely falling on him now.

Brandon caught her and brought his arms under her legs and picked her up bridal style. "Home…where is your home?" He asked softly and started to carry her off of the beach when her necklace caught his eyes. It was a shell made of tigers eye, a mix of sea green, lake blue and purple. His eyes were glued to it. He had heard of those shells before…they were said to be a gift of a mermaid when someone had done them a favor. They possessed magical powers and made the wearer obtain anything they wanted. 'What was her wish?' He wondered as he stepped off the sand and his feet hit concrete. Who, or what was this girl?...

**Chapter 2- Figuring it out **

"I –I dunno dude! All of a sudden I found her, on the shoreline!!" He said painicingly to his friend on the other line. "And she was naked? Sweet." His friend answered, sounding impressed. Brandon slapped his hand to his own forehead in frustration. "DUDE! Focus! That's not the issue here!! What am I going to do with this girl?! I have no idea who or even what she is!! All I know about her is that she has long wavy silver-purple hair with sea blue-green eyes and she's beautiful!! THATS ALL!" He yelled over the phone, about to freak. "Awww you said she's beautiful!! Are falling for naked sea girl?" Her friends voice said on the other end of the line, amused. Brandon could himself blush again, "Her name is NOT naked sea girl!" He said angrily, glaring at the phone. "Than what is her name?" His friend asked, to which Brandon gave an exasperated sigh. "I DON'T KNOW!!"

His friend sighed, "Alright Brandon, chill out. Just wait until she wakes up, than find out more about her, okay?" Brandon felt his heart rate slow and he nodded. "Your right. Talk to you later." Brandon hung up the phone and sat next to the bed, staring at the girl who had just been dropped in his lap.

She just stared at her for the longest time, taking in everything about her. She had such a small face, and deep, dark eyes that looked like they permanently sported eyeliner. Her cheeks were just the slightest bit protruding and her lips were perfect, with a little crevice in the middle of her top lip. She had to be about 5'3 and her arms were thin, her legs shaped perfectly. ""Who are you?" He whispered and leaned closer to her, gently grazing his thumb on her soft cheek.

She just stared at her for the longest time, taking in everything about her. She had such a small face, and deep, dark eyes that looked like they permanently sported eyeliner, the kind that made her eyes feel like they pierced into your soul. Her cheeks were just the slightest bit protruding and her lips were perfect, with a little crevice in the middle of her top lip. The weird thing was, her naturally pink lips had a purple tint. She had to be about 5'3, about 5 inches shorter than him with thin arms and athletic looking legs. "Who are you?" He whispered and leaned closer to her, gently grazing his thumb on her soft cheek.  
He leaned closer to her, expecting to smell seawater but was surprised when she didn't smell of salt at all. She smelled like lavender. And even though it seemed she was from the ocean, her skin was so soft. Everything about this girl just led to more questions. He leaned closer and closer to her. She even hypnotized him when she was asleep. He put his mouth close to hers, he couldn't help it, and she was so perfect.  
His lips were close to hers; he could feel her breath on his lips, gently calling him. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to kiss her. When just as they were about to kiss, she started to stir under him, waking up. 'OH fuck!' He thought, jumping up and going over to his desk, inconspicuously moving papers around, THAT would've been embarrassing…  
He saw her sit up softly, looking around with a guarded face, examining all of the things in his room. Her gaze finally fell on him, once again it froze him stiff. "H-hey…Are you okay? How are you feeling?" He finally asked, forcing his frozen body to move next to her, sitting on the bed. When she gave him a him a softer look, as if she was letting him speak, he continued. "I found you staring at the ocean, you fainted and I carried you here, to my house. I-I'm not a freak or anything! I just didn't want you to catch a cold!" He said, looking down and blushing, he felt like an idiot. "I-I'm Brandon." He added, stealing a peek up at her. She stared at him for what seemed like hours until she broke a little smile, lighting up her whole face.  
She put a hand on his cheek, as a sign of understanding and thanks. Brandon felt a spark of electricity between them that she didn't seem to notice. She just kept smiling before saying, "Jizelle."  
He gave her a quizzical look, was that a word in her language? She saw his look, and got a very determined look on her face, getting up and kneeling on the bed. "Brandon," She put a hand on his chest, he felt himself start to warm up. "Jizelle!" She put her hand back to her own chest, looking at him hopefully. Still a tad pre occupied she had touched him once more, he looked up and nodded. "R-r-right! Yeah, Jizelle" He said half paying attention, half staring at her.  
She could see this and gave a little sound on impatience, grabbing both of his cheeks, staring back into his eyes strongly. "Brandon!" She said, putting a hand on his chest, this time a bit more naturally. He nodded, resisting the urge to grab her and kiss her. "Jizelle!" She said once more, putting his hand on her chest, staring deeply at him.  
Besides the fact that this was extremely wrong to Brandon, Jizelle seemed to think nothing of him putting his hand on her chest…'Christ.' He thought and took his hand off before he did something stupid and nodded. "Your name is Jizelle!" He said, looking at her and her face lit up, happy he understood. Her smile was so goofy. Brandon was kind of surprised, It didn't match her beautiful exterior, but instead added to it.

Brandon stared at her for the longest time, and Jizelle stared back, as if trying to see into his soul. He felt his soul being pushed deep to the sea, the colorful fish swirled around him like a twister, blocking his view from everything. It was almost surreal, he didn't even need to hold his breath, yet he could feel the water, was Jizelle doing this?  
When the fish cleared, he saw a huge rock; it must've been the size of castle. "Look…" Jizelle's voice said softly in his year, yet he turned around to see nothing. "J-jizelle I see nothing, only a rock." He said perfectly, despite the water. "No…Look." He felt something enter inside of him, taking over. He suddenly saw.  
It was a huge town it looked like. He saw the elegant houses made of all different colors of coral with beautiful jewels of all different colors gracing their walls. He saw the inhabitants…seals? Seals with purple, silvery coats that shinned in the clear water like the sun did. But some were mermaids also, that looked just like Jizelle had when she washed up ashore, all of them beautiful, some with different colored hair that matched the coral of their house. All the inhabitants seemed to be at peace, the mermaids playing with the seals. The seals were remarkable, even the adult seals had that silvery purple fur, but each had specific markings, all different. Brandon was amazed as he looked around, what kind of world was this?  
Was it magic?  
Or was he just crazy?  
Just quickly as he was plunged into the world of mystery, he was taken back out of it, still standing in his room, the same as he was 5 minutes before. Though, he was still in the stupor, unable to transition back to his plain room. "That's where I was from…It's beautiful isn't it?" The voice snapped him out of his state and his eyes fell back on Jizelle, who looked sadly up at him. "It's called Analas, a land that harbors only peace." She said, that sad look still not gone from her eyes. He felt himself walk to the bed and sit next to her again, just trying to comfort her. He just wanted to comfort her in any way he could, he couldn't stand that sad gaze.  
She looked up at him and nodded, putting a hand on his, showing that she appreciated his sentiment. "The creatures you saw, so happy and content and the humans that you walk amongst now used to live in peace and harmony. There was no war, because everyone had one common god, the water. It gave them whatever they needed, and it gave us everything we needed, so there was no point in war. There was a thousand years of peace until humans stopped looking, stopped caring about what was in the ocean when they found paths that led them away from the water, and into the land. Gradually, the humans drew away from our peaceful society, consumed by greed for their new findings. They started to fight over the land, or anything they could. And soon the Analas people realized we could do no more. The people that were once our closest brothers and sisters now wouldn't even look at us. We had to flee. We took cover, hiding in the one place the humans had never mastered and the God you once praised, the Ocean. We hid ourselves from your eyes, cloaking our towns as rocks humans wouldn't even stop to look at. Those towns we build many of thousands years ago are where we reside now, broken off from your world, treating it as mysterious hell." She said softly, though her eyes showed she thought differently.

Brandon loved that look, she looked so dangerous yet…She wanted to know, and he wanted to teach. His eyes must've reflected the emotion in hers because she smiled.


End file.
